Revenge
by ILU Greg
Summary: Greg got kidnapped and the whole team is searching him. GSR. Much friendship between everybody.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, this story is being written by ILU Greg and me, notfromhere alias death-on-arrival. We both speak German, so it's possible that there are a few (or many) grammar errors. Eddie is not dead; we needed him to take care of Catherine's feelings. I originally wanted it to be a Sandle, but ILU Greg insisted that it is gonna be a GSR. But for sure we do not (damn, I need a vocabulary for this word…one moment please) neglect Greg, we both love him very much. And we are sad to announce, that he does not belong to us. ;-( Okay, so let's get it started…I never know how to begin a story. Okay…I am thinking…Okay, I think I have it.

"Where are these stupid results of yours Nick? I could swear, I put them on the table"

Nick chuckled. "…Greg...You are holding them" Greg looked at his hand, where he held Nicks results.

He blushed. "Sorry Nick. I haven´t got a cup of Blue Hawaiian since…", he looked at his watch, "…one hour, 46 minutes and twelve seconds. Damn, that has got to be a new record"

Nick laughed loud and left the lab.

Greg slumped down on his chair. He was tired like hell. Not that he was just missing his hourly dose of coffee but he also just pulled a triple shift. It was murder season…everyone had at least two cases and the day lab tech has gotten sick, so everyone dropped his evidence by Greg off.

At this second Catherine and Grissom came in. "Hey Greg, have you got the results from our rape case?", Catherine asked.

"Oh yeah sure, here you go", Greg said, as he handed the results to Catherine.

"…Greg…these are the results of Sara's case. Do I look like Sara?" Grissom meant and had to chuckle.

Catherine took a look at Greg. "You really look like shit Greg. Maybe you should go home and sleep a bit"

"No, I can't. Who is gonna test the evidence?"

"Mia just got back from her vacation. She will be here in a few minutes, so don't worry. Go home Greg. You have done your work for today", Grissom said.

Greg sent him a thankful look and headed for the locker room. He put on his shoes and left the lab.

When he arrived his car was unlocked. "Funny, I thought I locked it. Well, looks like I didn´t", he said to himself and got into the car.

He started the engine, when suddenly someone from behind put something over his mouth.

,What the fuck?", Greg wanted to shout. He looked into the back mirror and saw a man with a ski mask on. But before he could figure out, who it was, the chloroform took his system over and he was sent into darkness.

AN: I know short chapter, but there will be more. ILU Greg will write the next chapter, when she gets back from her vacation…in a week. I hope there are gonna be some reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So that´s my chapter. I hope you´ll like it.

The next shift

"So Cath, Warrick and you got a 419 at the Venetian. Be careful." Grissom said. "And Nick, you have a smash & grab in Henderson. Greg, you´re goi... Where's Greg?" He asked.

"I don't know... I didn't saw him since last shift." Nick answered.

"Yeah, since you've send him home. I didn't heard anything since then." Sara said.

"Okay everybody. Calm down. So, Nick try his cell. Sara, try his telephone. I'll try his beeper." He waited.

"Nothing..." Sara and Nick replied in sync.

"Okay. I've got nothing, too. He doesn't answer his phones and his beeper" Grissom began.

"Or can't!" Catherine said defiant.

"Or can't... I think, we've got a problem. Give me the damn files, I'll give them to days." Grissom said. As they all handed their case folders back to him, Grissom called Brass to inform him...

Same time, another place

He had bad headache, like never before.

"What the fuck!" Greg thought. I am really beginning to think, that I have to get outta here. Damn shit!"

He tried to stand up, but fell back, thanks to his shaky legs.  
"Damn chloroform. NOTICE: Never take chloroform when you can't sleep." He thought sarcastic.

He again tried to stand up, this time succeeded.

"Okay." Greg spoke out loud. „Where am I?"

Suddenly he heard steps coming towards him. Greg was terrified but curious at the same time. Maybe it was someone who came to save him.

The door opened and Greg was somewhat disappointed to see that it was the man who kidnapped him and he was still wearing his ski mask.

"What do you want from me? Who are you? Show me your face!" he practically shouted.

"Oh poor Greg…so alone in here with no one to rescue you. I bet your colleagues didn't even notice that you´re missing" the man said and laughed. His laugh sounded cold, no emotions in it.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Greg shouted again.

"Greg, didn't anybody teach you some manners. You have to be patient, I'll tell you eventually. When you´re not already dead when I'm finished with you…"

"Fucking asshole!" Greg hissed.

Without a warning the man slapped Greg across the face. Greg screamed in pain as the tears stung to his eyes. He was desperate. His only hope was that Grissom and the others would come and save him…in time.

Back at the lab

"We HAVE to find him!" Catherine cried against Warricks shoulder.

"We will. Sh..." Warrick soothed.

Grissom came in. „Nicky´s going through Greg´s files. Warrick! Help him." He ordered.

"Okay" Warrick replied, released Catherine and went to help Nick.

Grissom stepped to Catherine and put an arm around her shoulder. „You okay, Cath?" He asked gently.

"No! We first have to get him back! He´s like my kid." she sobbed.

"We´ll get him. Okay? You want to go home or go and see if you can help Nicky and Warrick?" Grissom asked softly.

"I´ll help." And with that Catherine was gone.

"And you?" He asked Sara, who stared at a folder in her hands.

"I´m not concerned about myself." She answered.

"You should be." Grissom said.

"Maybe I´ll find time for that, when we´ve found Greg." Sara contered.

"Are you dating him?" He asked bluntly.

"WHAT!" She turned her head and looked with wide open eyes at him. „What are you up to!"

"It was just a question..." Grissom defended himself.

"And even IF, it´s none of you´re business." Sara replied angry.

"Yeah... You´re right. I´m sorry." He offered.

"You always are." She mumbled.

"Yeah, for that I´m sorry, too." He said exited.

"How could he´ve heard that?" She thought to herself, but then decided that Greg was now more important and so she went back to the folder, she still held in her hands.

A/N: Hope it was good. The next ones from my co-worker death-on-arrival. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is from death-on-arrival. Hope you´ll like it.

**Unknown Place**

"You know Greg, I´ve watched you for a really long time now. How you went for breakfast with your colleagues…or should I say your friends! Everybody treats you with such a respect…and I just don't get why. I mean you´re just a little lab rat. You barely go out clubbing. You seem to have no fun at all. But still, every body thinks so highly of you. But you know what…you don´t deserve them, their attention, especially not hers"

"What are you talking about?"

But the kidnapper paid no attention to him. Instead he kept on rambling.

"You know…I thought a lot about this. And I tried to find another solution but there is none. I have to do this. I never wanted to harm you. But this is the only way I can get rid of you. If I just kidnapped you they would be searching for you…but if I kill you…"

Greg didn´t listen to him anymore. He was terrified. A few minutes ago he hoped that his kidnapper would give him a chance to survive. But no…now it was clear that he was gonna kill him. And he had no way out.

The man took something out of his pocket. "So let the fun begin"

**Lab**

Everybody gathered in the meeting room.

"Okay Warrick, Catherine and me went through Greg files, but we couldn´t find anybody who wanted to harm Greg" Nick began.

"I checked the security tape, but it´s to dark to see something on it. I´m working on it" Archie said.

"Okay, Sara and me checked the parking lot. His car isn´t there anymore" Grissom meant.

"…"

"Hey one moment" Nick suddenly said "his car is in the workshop. He borrowed a car from a friend…a black Nissan Skyline"

Everybody exchanged glances at the other.

"Then let´s go guys. It´s our only lead for now" Grissom meant and everybody left the room.

AN: Sorry, really bad chapter, but I had a writers blockade. Thanks for the reviews. Next chapter by ILU Greg.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hey its ILU Greg. Im sorry I needed so long with this chapter, but I had so much to do for school plus I had a writer's block. So I hope you´ll like this one. PLEASE review!

Chp 4

"Come on man we can talk about it, ok?" Greg almost cried.

"Haha! Yeah, yeah! You little son of a bitch!"

SLAP !

Greg winced in pain. "I´ll do everything you want. Just let me go!"

SLAP !

"Shut up, you fucking bastard! Im going to make you suffer! Its all youre fault, bastard!"

SLAP!

"What? I didnt do anything" Greg complained and tightly shut his eyes as the man hit him once with his fist on the right side of his mouth and then took a knife and sliced a short wound under his left eye. Greg cried out loud.

"Oh, did that hurt?" The man asked sarcastic and laughed." Thats not half the pain I got you fucking son of a bitch!" And he hit Greg again

**Back at the lab **

"Okay" Nick began as he shoved the tape once again in the VCR. "There! Look, the Nissan"

"You saw that?" Sara asked nobody in particular.

"Yeah Someones sitting in the back" Grissom answered.

"But I dont think well get a good pic from this guy, he wo-" Warrick began.

"Gimme that!" Nick shouted. "Ill give it to Archie. Im not going to let one of my best friends die!" He yelled at them and went straight to the A/V lab.

Grissom sighed

"Man it got him hard" Warrick said absently.

"What do you think! That he would be happy that Greg was kidnapped!" Sara asked with a dangerous voice.

"Sara" Grissom warned.

"Yeah right Im getting personally too involved with the case. Maybe I could just pretend, that its not my friend who got kidnapped." She replied angry and stormed out of the break room.

"Man, were all going crazy. We have to remain calm to get him back" Warrick said. "Gris? Youre talking to Sara? See what you can do? We meet at the A/V lab" He offered.

"Yeah, sure" Grissom answered.

Locker room

"My office, now. Please" Grissom added.

**Grissoms office **

"Are you okay?" Grissom asked.

"I´m fine" Sara mumbled as she shifted nervously on the couch.

Grissom crouched down in front of her. "What is it Sara?" He asked.

No answer

"Sara? Honey?" He tried again.

Sara lowered her head to hide her tears and swallowed hard.

Grissom saw a tear roll down her cheek. "Oh Sara." He pulled her in a gentle hug and she begun to sob lightly. "Shh honey. Its going to be all right, okay? Were going to find him. I promise." Grissom reassured her.

AN: Hope you liked it. The next ones from my co-worker death-on-arrival.


End file.
